


Orange and Blue

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt approves of Adam’s new hair color</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange and Blue

“Orange is my new favorite color,” Kurt declared at the sight of Adam’s newly dyed hair. It was combed into a pageboy with uneven bangs and looked very different from Adam’s usual messy blond curls.

“Yeah?” Adam asked, grinning. “From the direction you’re staring, I’d say it was white, not orange that you fancied.” He held out his arms and posed so Kurt could get a good look at the strips of white cloth that had been transformed into a garment. Because the weather was uncertain, Kurt had used nude fabric to complete the costume rather than risking Adam’s bare skin.

“You love it when I stare.” Kurt reached over and rested his hand on one of the nude stripes. He could feel Adam’s warmth through the thin material.

“Can’t deny it,” Adam said agreeably, taking Kurt’s hand. “But I do want equal ogling time later.”

“When I’m not so… tall?” Kurt teased, straightening to give the full effect of his sky-high shoes. It was his turn to show off so Adam made the proper noises as he circled, taking in all the little details of the costume,

“And blue.” Adam finished his tour and reached out to place a hand on Kurt’s hip. “This latex has possibilities.”

“Does it?” Kurt took Adam’s hand, lifting it so he could kiss Adam’s fingertips. “Tonight promises to be interesting.”

“Tonight as in the costume party or tonight as in after the costume party?” Adam asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Both but for different reasons.” Kurt’s vowed. He reluctantly let Adam go after catching a glimpse of the wall clock. “We’d better get ready. The cab will be here in ten minutes and I don’t have my gloves on yet.”

“Need any help?”

“Please, but only after you’re finished.” Kurt busied himself with fastening the hood and checking his makeup while Adam touched up his eyeliner.

“You know, Santana insists that ‘The Fifth Element’ would be much more interesting if Leeloo had been paired with Diva Plavalaguna.”

“Is that why you suggested these costumes for Vogue.com’s costume party? Playing out a fantasy?” Adam took Kurt’s left arm and tugged the last glove into place. Kurt had been wearing the gloves around the apartment, learning to use the elongated fingers but Adam still intended to use them as an excuse to wait on him during the party.

“That’s not the main reason.” Kurt gave Adam a long, slow look from head to toe and back again before licking his lips.

“I see how it is,” Adam laughed. He offered Kurt his arm although he knew Kurt didn’t need the help - he’d been practicing with the heels too. “Here I thought it was an excuse to be taller than me for once.”

“Never entered my mind,” Kurt assured him, giving the top of Adam’s head a gentle pat.

“Right. The attraction must be the diva bit then. Channeling Rachel and her 'any excuse to sing’?”

“She couldn’t pull this off,” Kurt gestured to his costume. “She’d never survive these heels.” It was as close as either of them would come to mentioning the incident that shall never be spoken of again.

Adam released Kurt’s arm long enough to close the loft door. It gave him a moment to firmly chase away the mental image of a blue-clad Rachel. He had plans for his diva tonight and they didn’t include Smurfette.

 

::end::

 

Adam’s costume - [Leeloo from The Fifth Element](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7f/0a/a2/7f0aa2f5ad133ab4f9aa6479fee19fbc.jpg)

Kurt’s costume - [Diva Plavalaguna from The Fifth Element](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cd/27/46/cd2746bf96ed7b60d3a698d790a217ea.jpg)

[A fan-made music video of the Diva’s song combined with clips from the movie, The Fifth Element](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MR6D7tL38U)


End file.
